


Brave Bird

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori is a proud raptor, something people forget, because she smiles and she laughs and she shows nothing of the predator bird in her blood.  It's easy to forget that she can draw blood, it is easy to forget she's mortal.</p><p>(Fantasy AU snippets revolving around bird!Kotori in some larger story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Bird

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Duckies and I like Fantasy AUs

Kotori is dark skin and dark hair, with soft feathers mottled black and white.

She wears the traditional garb of the nomadic bird tribe in the upper regions of the Heartland country—the typical fare of feather lined garments with their backs cut low so that wings are free to spread and flex.  Ornate metal work resting on wrists that look too delicate, hair ornamented by bead work made by young children of the tribe to wish those who leave to hunt, to fight, to travel good luck.

That Kotori even wears these beads in her hair should have been clue enough for Ryoga.

That she even wore the traditional clothes should have hinted she is nothing like the bird tribe located along the coast, who were all soft voices and gentle hands.

Kotori is part of the _Raa’ves_ tribe.

She’s a _raptor_ , a _bird of prey,_ and Ryoga’s angered her.

He connects the dots quickly enough.  His earlier outburst at Yuma, the hurt look Yuma had given him, but Ryoga just walked away.  Apparently it must have been enough to spark Kotori into action, as her talons had been merciless.

Sharp, unrelenting, drawing blood and her eyes holding a cold fury he’s never seen in her—sweet as she is.

If he remembers correctly, from books that he could get a hold of and stories from travelers, those of Kotori’s tribe are fiercely protective of loved ones.  _Raa’ves_ would go to the ends of the earth, starve themselves, fight until the death, to protect.  Perhaps that is what makes Kotori threatening.

Perhaps that is what makes her the literal wolf in sheep skin.

Ryoga winces as a water soaked cloth dabs at the gaping cut on his arm.  Kotori had caught his skin, talons digging deep and drawing blood. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Yuma continues cleaning at the scores on Ryoga’s arm, “she means well—we’re childhood friends you know!  So Kotori gets a bit defensive.”

Ryoga wonders how in the Two Realms _Yuma_ of all people ended up a childhood friend to someone like Kotori.  To a proud member of the _Raa’ves_.

“You don’t have to apologize for her,” and he just watches as Yuma starts bandaging him up.  Truthfully, Yuma had every right to leave Ryoga to patch himself up alone and watch him struggle.  He didn’t even deserve Yuma’s kindness.  Not after what he had done earlier. 

Kotori’s anger had been very much justified.

“Well, I am,” Yuma ties off the bandages, looking pleased of himself, “because she really didn’t have to attack you—we’re all friends you know!”

“When we head into the next town we’ll get you a healer,” Yuma grins, dazzling and bright, at him.

Ryoga feels guilt eating at his stomach.

\-----

“Yuma,” Kotori’s voice is soft. 

“I—I know, Kotori, just,” he doesn’t know what to do.  He’s lost, helpless, leading a ragtag group of people against a well-trained army led by Nas— _Ryoga_.  Regardless of what he calls himself now, Ryoga is still Ryoga.

“I don’t want to fight him,” Kotori whispers, her talons laced together and her wings drooping.  “He’s…he’s our friend.”

Ryoga is.

And here he is, declaring a holy war or something Yuma doesn’t know just everything happened too fast.  There’s the mark of the oracle on his own skin, bright and shining, and then there’s Kaito’s body—failing, failing for reasons Yuma doesn’t know, and tomorrow is a big day—

“Durbe,” Kotori ends up saying after a period of silence.  “Sir Durbe, the man on the Pegasus, he’s the one who Ryoga trusts the most—he’s the one who gives us trouble in the air.”

Yuma looks at her, his own hands shaking and eyes wide.

“Kotori, no—“

“I’m…I’m a _Raa’ves,_ Yuma,” Kotori tells him, her smile thin and forced, “war follows us whether we want it to or not.”

But Kotori has always been by Yuma’s side in these coming fights.  He couldn’t—she can’t leave his side.  Not when they have each other’s backs.

“I don’t want you to!” he shouts.  “Kotori, there’s another way we can do this—together.”

She shakes her head.

“Sir Durbe is on a Pegasus, he is unmatched in the air save for…by me.  I will take him—by myself.  I will take Sir Durbe down and I will crush their morale.”

Her voice is firm.

Yuma can’t say no.

“Just leave if it gets too much, find one of the others and stick close to them if you’re injured or if one of your wings gets hurt or—anything, okay?”

Kotori nods, “Of course, Yuma!”

The words sound incredibly hollow on his ears.

\-----

As expected, Sir Durbe led the aerial charge on them. 

Yuma’s own small forces had to scatter, and it’s pitiful how weak they are in the air.  Kotori finds it laughable that she, who had originally left her tribe because she felt alienated, is back at her roots.  Her base instincts. 

Rend, pierce, tear, and toss off the back of whinnying pegasi, of proud wyverns and flit between arrows aiming for her and weapons swinging.  She is lithe, fast, small enough that she’s a hard to hit target.  Too many times have her talons pierced flesh, too many times has she hooked them into the exposed gaps of armor, punctured through throats and sent men to their death.

Kotori feels sick, but this is war.

On the ground Yuma is fighting—fighting just as hard as she is.  Kotori had vowed to do everything she could to help Yuma.  She vowed to protect him, to keep fighting, even if it meant her own life.

 _Because it is in my blood_ , she thinks. 

She spots Sir Durbe, having just taken down one of their own Pegasus knights.

 _And just like it is in your own to protect Ryoga_ , and Kotori charges.

“Sir Durbe!” her voice echoes over howling wind.  “Have you ever fought someone of the _Raa’ves_ before!?  Because here, I will take you down!  I swear!”

“I accept your challenge!” and his sword is pointing at her.  “I will not fall so easily!”

Kotori knows.

She knows because they fight for the same thing.

\-----

Yuma is tired, slumped over and breathing heavily.  Somehow, they had pushed the ground forces back enough, just as planned.  Kaito had succeeded, wherever he is, and Yuma needs to push ahead to meet him at the rendezvous point.

“Let’s go!” he shouts, motioning for those still able to move to follow him.  “Wounded in the back!  If you’re too injured, stay or find a healer!”

Yuma starts moving, bloodied sword loose in his grip because he’s finding it harder to move on.  His eyes keep flicking nervously at the sky, watching as Kotori clashes repeatedly with the enemy.  A part of him, deep down, wishes that she doesn’t meet Sir Durbe.

Part of him wishes that Sir Durbe isn’t even on the field, staying far back and close to Ryoga like he has in other conflicts.

But Yuma doesn’t get that wish.

He sees the familiar white of Sir Durbe’s Pegasus, he sees the gleam of his armor.  He also sees the flashing black and white of Kotori’s wings as she charges in.  They clash, once, and Kotori is quick to dart out of the way of a sword slash and behind him

But Sir Durbe isn’t one to be outclassed so easily.

Yuma starts running.

“ _Kotori!_ ”

She won’t hear him, he knows.  Not with how she furiously clashes with Sir Durbe.  She’s too focused, her talons scoring into Sir Durbe’s Pegasus, hands trying to wrest the sword from Sir Durbe’s hands or for her talons to pierce into soft flesh.

Kotori’s aiming to kill.

Yuma doesn’t want her to.

There’s been too much death of loved ones already.

“ _Kotori, please!_ ”

He should have said no to her plan of taking on Sir Durbe alone.  He should have kept her near him like always. 

Yuma hears her pained yell.  Sir Durbe had gotten her in one of her wings—Yuma knows Kotori favors her wings.  He knows how much care she takes into keeping them safe and—

“ _Kotori remember our promise, you’re injured!  Flee!_ ”

But Kotori doesn’t.  Even injured she goes straight back in.  It’s Sir Durbe’s turn to be surprised—Kotori had tackled him, full on, with all intent of pushing him off his Pegasus.  It works.  It works, and they both go pitching back, only Sir Durbe still has his sword in his hand because he hadn’t been startled enough to let go.  Yuma watches as he brings it up, he watches as they fall off the Pegasus’ back, both plummeting—

“ _Yuma!_ ”

The metal of Kaito’s armor covers his eyes, his head turned away, and Yuma is tucked against the Dragon Hunter’s body so he can’t see.

“ _Kaito, no, Kotori—_ “

“ _It’s too late, Yuma!_ ” Kaito’s voice is harsh. 

“Then—then—“

“ _Sir Durbe has fallen!_ ” he hears someone yell.  “ _The Raa’ves woman took him down—someone tell King Nasch!  Sir Durbe has fallen!_ ”

And with Durbe gone, so is Kotori.

Kotori…

Yuma yells.


End file.
